


Magical, Mystical Mistletoe

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The magic of Christmas touches the inhabitants of Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

As usual, I do not own and am only doing this for my own amusement. Many thanks to J. K. Rowling, without whom this would not be possible.

Unbeta'd

 

Magical, Mystical Mistletoe

The war against Voldemort still raged on outside the venerable castle walls that made up Hogwarts. But for the moment, its occupants were trying their best to forget about plans and battles and evil opponents during this holiday season. And one Albus Dumbledore thought he had just the thing to help matters along.

As it was, Harry Potter was the current DADA professor and it was greatly hoped that if anyone could break the curse hanging over the position, it would be the Boy-Who-Lived. One Draco Malfoy was also in residence as he had decided in his seventh year at Hogwarts that kowtowing to a crazed half-blood would not be good for his karma or his health. Now that Filius Flitwick was busily training Order members in the fine and honorable art of dueling, Draco had taken over as the Charms Professor. 

In addition, several members of the Order of the Phoenix were also staying at the castle over the holidays. The Weasleys, minus Percy of course, had temporary quarters in the castle, along with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, to name just a few. Ron and Hermione had married right out of school and despite their best efforts to wait, the newest Weasley female found that she was carrying on the Weasley bloodline and was now pregnant with their first child.

 

At diner that Christmas Eve, the Head of the Order of the Phoenix was smiling merrily and his eyes were twinkling especially brightly. Those who took the time and trouble to notice, namely one potions master and master spy, were especially worried by the signs. In the opinion of Severus Snape, nothing good ever came from such situations.

Next to him, Harry Potter ate in his usual silence. His friends and colleagues had long ago given up trying to lighten the serious young man’s mood, as Harry seemed to be single-minded in his quest to destroy Voldemort. Harry’s dark mood was such that even the dour potions master was concerned for the young man’s sanity. However, it would seem that Albus’ idea to have Harry teach DADA was wise as many felt they might have already lost the dedicated fighter to his demons and the ever-present darkness.

 

As the treacle tarts appeared on the table, several gasps were heard. Those who had not noticed the cause looked up to see that small bundles of mistletoe had appeared above everyone’s head. Cautiously glancing up, Severus noted with dismay that his own head was similarly decorated.

A hearty chuckle from the headmaster drew everyone’s attention. “Ah, I see that we have been visited by the Spirit of Christmas,” Albus smiled at everyone. “Now, if you wish to get rid of your mistletoe, although personally I find them to be quite festive…”

Albus’ ramblings were cut off by a sharp jab from Minerva McGonagall’s elbow. 

“Ah, yes. As I was saying,” he continued, “once you find your match, both of your mistletoe bundles will disappear. Now, I warn you that you may have to kiss a few people before you find the right one.”

Some giggles were interspersed with more than a few groans. Only Albus Dumbledore would think of something like this. Draco smirked as he slyly considered that this just might be his opportunity. Gracefully rising from his seat, he sauntered over to where the darkly handsome and quite delicious Kingsley Shacklebolt still sat in stunned silence. Bending down slightly, Draco turned the bald-headed man’s face to him and ghosted his breath across the Auror’s mouth. Kingsley quickly got the idea and grabbing the younger man by the robes, pulled Draco Malfoy down to him. The kiss soon became heated and both mistletoe bundles disappeared. Smiling, the pair rose and made their excuses to the others before rushing out of the Great Hall. More than a few shocked expressions gazed in disbelief at the new couple.

A few other brave souls gave it a try, with Remus leaning over to Tonks and the pair being rewarded with their own mistletoe vanishing. Hesitantly, Ron reached over to peck at his wife’s red lips. Sighing in relief at the sound of the mistletoe popping out of existence, he went back for a deeper and more satisfying kiss. 

Of course the Weasley twins went around the large table and kissed everyone they could find, including one nonplussed and irate potions master. Laughing, the pair made sure they had kissed absolutely everyone who was still in the Great Hall, before each swooped down to claim their current paramours. Fred happily kissed Oliver Wood, while George sat on Lee Jordan’s lap and grinned before kissing his lover. Each was pleased when their mistletoe bundles also vanished. 

As the evening wore on, more and more couples, both new and old, were discovered until only two heads were adorned with the annoying parasitic plant. Harry had frowned at the merriment the others had exhibited during the headmaster’s latest barmy scheme. Didn’t they know there was a war on and they didn’t have time or energy for such nonsense? And it wasn’t like his mate would want him anyway…

Severus Snape watched the proceeding with a sneer firmly plastered on his austere face. Only when the Weasley’s number four and five dared to attack him did his mask fail. Fortunately, years of practice ensured that he recovered quickly and he resumed his scowling and sneering at his companions.

Dinner ended and Albus frowned. He had hoped to prod a couple of recalcitrant men into discovering what he had known for years. Sighing, he realized that he had hoped that at least one of them would have had the courage to approach the other. Leveling a glare at the pair, Albus stood. “Well, that went rather well,” he mused out loud. Minerva and Albus rose to leave the remaining unmatched pair in the Great Hall. Turning at the door, he added, “Oh, and I do believe that you will find that the mistletoe will not disappear until you both have come to your senses.”

Harry sat back and crossed his arms in stubborn resolution. There was no way he was going to make a fool of himself by approaching his companion…

Severus Snape sighed as he tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose. Figures the brat would make him make the first move. Fine. He was a brave man. After all, he regularly had to face and lie to the Dark Lord without flinching. He had to regularly face Albus and his atrocious taste in attire; he had to teach unworthy brats the fine and unappreciated art and science of potion making. So kissing one stubborn ex-Gryffindor who just happened to be his secret desire should be no problem at all.

Making up his mind, the Head of Slytherin House pulled all of his courage together before rising smoothly from his seat. Pulling the now surprised young man up out of his own seat, Severus molded the firm body to his before leaning down to claim those sweet lips. Dimly, he was aware of arms coming up to grasp his shoulders even while the young man responded warmly to the kiss. Neither knew the exact moment when the mistletoe disappeared, as they were only aware of each other and their long-suppressed passion.

 

Up in his tower office, Albus smiled as he held his long-time lover and coworker. “Ah, Minerva, I do believe I feel the magic of Christmas in the air tonight.”

The Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts reached up to kiss her lover. “You always were a sentimental fool, Albus. Merry Christmas,” she softly said.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” the twinkling-eyed old wizard responded.

 

~The End~


End file.
